Who You Belong To
by Stardust Imaginings
Summary: The Once-ler learns who it is he belongs to. Takes place during his biggering, before his Thneed business goes bankrupt. One-sided Oncest. One-shot. The rating has been changed from M to T for obvious reasons.


**A/N: Okay, it's official: "The Lorax" is my all-time favorite movie ever! I love the Once-ler! :) He's so adorkable! And I was on deviantart the other night and stumbled upon the infamous "Oncest" section of The Lorax fandom and let's just say I was inspired to write something Oncest-related. This fic is strictly ONE-SIDED ONCEST. Please don't hate me. lol**

**Oh and I do not own Dr. Seuss' The Lorax. If I did, all those deleted songs on The Lorax soundtrack would have been in the movie! Okay, enjoy blabbing! Read on fellow Once-ler fans and enjoy! ;)**

**"Who You Belong To"**

It was late. The doors to the Once-ler's bedroom were closed, the gold emblem bearing his name gleamed dully in the half-light of the night. The glass doors to the balcony were shut, the heavy velvet drapes pulled closed. A stifled sob rang out in the darkness, breaking the eerie silence.

"_Hush._" a voice cooed softly as another broken sob sounded in the empty room.

The Once-ler sat hunched over on his bed, his fists in his lap, head bowed in despair, his face wet with tears. He shuddered, feeling gloved hands rubbing at his shoulders from the figure sitting behind him.

"_Shhhh_…crying won't help. You made your choice. Stop thinking, just relax, _shhhh_." Greed-ler murmured into his ear, causing the Once-ler to stiffen from the uncomfortably close contact. He flinched, tears slipping past his tightly shut eyes as he felt the business-suited young man press a gentle kiss to his neck.

"Don't forget who you belong to. You're _mine_, and always will be." Greed-ler whispered, his voice soft and husky as he leaned over his shoulder, hugging him from behind, his half-lidded eyes grinning devilishly behind the sparkly, blue sunglasses.

A quiet sob shook the Once-ler's lean body, his head bowed, ashamed but submissive to this new torture he had willingly invited into his life. He felt Greed-ler release him as he moved to sit in front of him. He pulled off his sunglasses, tossing them carelessly on the bed. Gloved hands cupped his cheeks, pulling his head up. His watery eyes opened half-heartedly looking his doppelganger in the face even as fresh tears slipped silently down his wet cheeks.

"You understand our arrangement, _don't you_?" his double hissed, sharp eyebrows furrowing in a threatening glare, his grip on the Once-ler's face tightening ever so slightly, just enough to tell the young man he expected an answer.

An uncontrolled sob slipped past his lips, his eyes unable to tear themselves away from his other's demented face. His voice shook as he answered quietly, "…yes."

A pleased grin spread across Greed-ler's face at the reply.

"_Good boy._" he whispered, planting a kiss soundly against the Once-ler's forehead, listening with sadistic pleasure as the Once-ler's breath hitched again as he bit back a sob, lowering his head in shame as he continued crying softly.

"_Look at me._" Greed-ler demanded, his tone quiet but dangerous, his eyes dark beneath the rim of his tall top hat.

He cringed at the harsh tone but obeyed, blue eyes reluctantly lifting back up to the face of his tormentor. Greed-ler was staring at him with unconcealed mirth, a cocky grin on his face as he looked him over. The Once-ler sniffed, trying to stay quiet, but Greed-ler didn't seem to mind.

"Nobody in this world will ever care about you the way I do, Oncie. I'm going to help you. We're going to keep on biggering and biggering. Making more thneeds from as many truffula trees as we can. It'll never stop." Greed-ler spoke leaning in closer, his voice hushed, as if he were relaying a very important secret no one else should hear.

A gloved finger gently brushed away a tear as it slid slowly down the Once-ler's cheek. He flinched at the touch, shrinking back a little but Greed-ler's hand kept a firm hold on his chin, keeping him still as he continued speaking, pretending not to notice the visible display of discomfort his presence was inflicting on his other self.

"I'm the only thing that matters. I made you who you are. Your company, your factory, the money, the fame and recognition, it's all yours now. _Never forget who gave it to you._" He pulled the unresisting boy closer, closing the distance between them.

The Once-ler forced himself not to flinch as he felt Greed-ler press his lips strongly against his trembling mouth. Hot tears slipped down his cheeks as he stared straight ahead, eyes half-closed, gazing at nothing, the sadness and guilt shown on his tired features, all the while trying to ignore what was happening to him.

His chest felt incredibly tight, already feeling the need for air but not daring to pull away. His shoulders shook, but he remained still. Gloved hands ran through his black hair, playing with the short layers along the nape of his neck, his business-suited other slowly deepening his advances.

The Once-ler squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a painful breath of air, the noise muffled against the mouth that was pressed tightly over his own. Greed-ler ignored him, pressing a hand to the back of his head, forcing the boy harder against him, deepening the kiss. A shudder ran through his body when he felt Greed-ler slip his tongue into his mouth, playing with him, delighting in the muffled sounds of discomfort emanating from his pet's throat as he held him possessively.

Once-ler's breath hitched again, bringing his arms up in front of him, pressing against Greed-ler's chest, making a feeble attempt to push away from him but Greed-ler's grip only tightened around him, pulling him closer, one arm snaking around his waist.

The Once-ler sobbed, shrinking beneath his other's gloved hands, again making a weak attempt to pull away but the hand on the back of his head prevented him from doing so. Greed-ler could feel him shaking and smirked, and deciding it was enough, slowly pulled back, a satisfied grin spreading across his face when he looked down at his other gasping in air and sobbing brokenly, his head hanging down in defeat as he held him in his arms.

"Hush. You'll get used to it." Greed-ler soothed, rubbing a hand along the sobbing boy's back in a false display of comfort, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him close, that amused smirk never leaving his face as he watched the Once-ler cry.

_Fin_

**A/N: Awww, poor Oncie doesn't like Oncest. lol (He's so adorable!) **


End file.
